What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-y = 2$ $12x+4y = -8$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-y = 2$ $-y = 3x+2$ $y = -3x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+4y = -8$ $4y = -12x-8$ $y = -3x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.